


Usuk Drabbles

by Skitty12



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Hetalia, M/M, No Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty12/pseuds/Skitty12
Summary: Usuk drabbles. Enjoy! :D





	Usuk Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Two shorts of Allen(2p America) and Oliver(2p England) Enjoy!! :D

“I’m home hun! Where are you.” That was Allen, my husband from somewhere in the front of the house.   
“In the kitchen darling, I made your favorite- oh butterscotch! I dropped the trey of cookies and heard them drop to the floor as Al ran in.   
“Shoot Artie why are you cooking? You could hurt yourself.” He mumbled the last part trying not to mention the condition of my eyes.   
“I-I just wanted to make something nice for you, I’m sorry. I looked where I thought his face was.   
“Don’t worry about it sweet cheeks we’ll make another batch, better than anything you’ve ever made before!”  
~  
His smile   
His style  
Makes me happy in every way

I’m so lucky   
To have someone   
Like him  
That I can hold every day

I love you!

“A-al?”  
“Shhh just wait a minute hun.” He started the second poem. 

Cakes  
Are what he bakes  
I wish   
He would bake them for me  
I wish   
He was mine

Will you be mine?

 

Would you be with me  
For the rest of my days  
Make this world of mine brighter  
With your smile  
With your laugh

Would you take me  
Into your home  
Let me make you everyday exciting   
With me   
With you

Can I marry you?

“...”  
“Ah so a no then? I’ll just go.”  
“Allen?”  
The other turned around, tears in his eyes. The blonde walked over to him and kissed him.   
“I love you Al. I always have.”


End file.
